


Well, Maybe a Little Longer

by daviderl



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my first fan fiction story, "I Won't Be Long".  </p><p>A month has passed and Gabrielle is so depressed over Xena's death, she is bedridden and wants no part of life. Eve and the rest of her family call for Aphrodite, hoping there is some way to pull her out of her depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Maybe a Little Longer

 

 

 

  **Well, Maybe a Little Longer**

_The Cast_

_Eve - Xena's daughter_  
 _Cyrene - Eve's daughter. Wife of Perdicus_  
 _Perdicus - Gabrielle's son, Husband of Cyrene_  
 _Lila and Herodotus - Cyrene's and Perdicus' Twins_  
 _Aphrodite - Goddess of Lov_ e

 

            "Did you get her to eat anything?" Perdicus asked.

            "No, not really. I don't know what to do. It's been almost a month since Mother crossed over. Even Aphrodite couldn't do anything with her." Eve answered.

            "If she just could have been here when it happened, then maybe she could have done -  something." Cyrene said.

            "Maybe. I don't know. I just know that if she doesn't start eating, and living, again, she won't last another month."

            "Sometimes the twins seem to cheer her up a little. Maybe I should let them stay with her more." Cyrene suggested.

            "I know they do.  But after a while, they get so sad seeing her that way."

            "Yes, you're right, Mother.  I just wish I knew what to do. Even Perdicus, her very own son, of all people, can't get through to her.

                                                            

            "Perdicus, I'm so glad you're back!" Cyrene exclaimed.

            "Is she any better? Has she eaten anything, gotten out of bed?" He asked.

            "No she hasn't. No one can do anything for her. Even Lila and Herodotus can't cheer her up, not for long, anyway."

            "Eve, maybe if you tried to get Aphrodite to come here again. She _is_ the Goddess of Love, surely if anyone can help her, Aphrodite can."

            "But she got here right after the funeral, and even though Gabrielle wasn't nearly as bad off then as she is now, she couldn't do much to help her."

            "Well, maybe if Aphrodite knew how much worse off she is now, she might try harder, or try something different. We just can't give up,” Perdicus said. “I don't want my mother to die too; not now! She still has many years, many _good_ years, left to live!"

            "Alright, Perdicus, I'll see what I can do. I'll try to get in touch with her, somehow, some way. Do either of you have any ideas how to do that?"

            "I remember Gabrielle telling me that whenever Xena wanted Ares, she would  just call him and he'd appear."

            "That's true, Cyrene, but Ares was in love with her. He probably always had that godly ear listening out for her, or maybe he was secretly watching her all the time."

            "Yes, but Gabrielle and Aphrodite are friends, good friends!  Maybe if you called her, saying how much Gabrielle's needs her help, she'd hear you, and come."

            "You're right, Cyrene, it's worth a try."

 

            "Well, I tried. I went out into the middle of the field, and I yelled, and I yelled, and now I'm so hoarse, I can barely talk."

            "What did you say?"

            "I said, I yelled, 'Aphrodite can you hear me? It's Eve. Gabrielle needs you, she may be dying! Please come! Help her!'  Things like that, over and over. Maybe she can't hear me, or doesn't want to."

            "Mother, you just can't give up like that. Maybe you can try later, or tomorrow."

            "Cyrene, I don't know if my voice will hold out. Maybe all of us should call her, together. Maybe with enough voices, including Lila and Herodotus, she might hear us. But not right now. My voice needs to rest. And I’m sure Gabrielle needs tending to."

            "You're right, Eve. Tomorrow morning then, right after day break, we'll all try."

                                                                                                                                      

            "Lila, Herodotus, now listen to me. Your Grandma Gabby is very sick, and she may just get worse. So we need you two to help us. We have to call for Aphrodite to come help. She's very far away, so we all have to yell very loud, and maybe for a very long time. Do you think you can do that for her? Good! I knew it."

 

            "Mama! My throat hurts so bad, I can't yell any more. Please don't make us yell anymore."

            "I know Lila, all our throats hurt. You and Herodotus drink some water. You two have done a very good job, we're very proud of you. I think your Papa and Grandma Eve and I can finish."

            "They're right, Cyrene, we all have done our best. We've been out here for almost an hour, I guess she's just not coming."

            "Isn't just like you Mortals, no patience at all."

            "Aphrodite!!  Oh thank the stars you've come! We've been calling and calling. We thought you couldn't hear us . . . or something."

            "First of all, I _heard_ you people! You all were yelling loud enough to wake the dead! And yes, Eve, I heard you even yesterday, but I just couldn't get away. But first, what _is it_ with you people's voices, I can barely hear you.  Here, let Auntie Aphrodite use a little magic. There, that should do it."

            "So what was so important on Mt. Olympus that you couldn't get away?" Perdicus asked.

            "Mt. Olympus!! I haven't been there for years! Why would I want to stay in that old drafty, lonely place? There's nobody there, you know.  Besides, since Xena imprisoned Ares in that tomb, I've been busy, let me tell you!"

            "Busy doing what?"

            "Oh, Cyrene, you wouldn't believe the things Ares did once Xena gave him back his godhood. He just went crazy!  Wars, riots, uprisings, rebellions.... 

            "I love my brother, don't get me wrong, but he was way, _way_ out of control!  Here in your little corner of the world -- you don't get much news here, do you?  Well, it's been all I can do to try to undo some of things he did. And it's hard trying to be everywhere at once, let me tell you!"

            "You're right, Aphrodite, we don't know much about the rest of the world, but right now my Mother is dying, and she needs your help, just like you needed Xena's help to make you a goddess again!"

            "Perdicus, you don't have to try to make me feel guilty, I know how much I owe to Xena. And I know Gabrielle needs my help, that's why I'm here. So why don't we stop talking and let me see her?"

 

            "Gabrielle. It's me, Aphrodite.  Can't you even open your eyes? I know you can hear me. You don't want me to have to use my powers to make your eyelids disappear do you? That's better.”

            "I understand you've been a little under the weather here lately. I know you miss Xena, we all do. But she's still up there, waiting for you.   She can hear your thoughts, you know. Do you think she likes what's been going on down here with you? That the rest of your family isn't important anymore? That nothing else matters now that she's gone? Your family needs you, Gabrielle, they really do. "Don't look at me like that! Just because they have each other doesn't mean they don't need you, need your advice, and need your wisdom.”

             Aphrodite waited, but Gareille was still unresponsive. So she continued.

            "Okay, just suppose they didn't _need_ you. Would that mean that they loved you any less or that you weren't wanted?  As the Goddess of Love, let me tell you something -- they love you just as much as you loved Xena. _I know!_ And if you died they would miss you just as much as you miss Xena.”

            Gabrielle looked up at the goddess of love but didn’t answer.

            "There are five people out there who are worried sick about you, and those five people love you so much. No! Make that six -- I love you as well.  You're my friend, Gabrielle. And if I had the power, I'd make you just as healthy and happy you were when Xena was alive. But my powers are useless as long as you have this just-leave-me-alone and-let-me-die attitude. I can't make you want to live, Gabrielle, only you can do that.

            "But if you don't want to see your _own_ grandchildren, Xena's great-grandchildren, grow up, get married and have children of their own; if you don't want to see the love in your family's eyes when they look at you, then I guess you'll just have to die.

            "And then you can face Xena. I have no doubt that when she gets finished with you, you'll wish you were in Tartarus, just for the peace and quiet."

 

            "Well, any good news? You were in there a pretty long time."

            "Oh, Perdicus, I just don't.... " Aphrodite started to say.

            "Grandma! Grandma!"

            They all saw Gabrielle come through the door, but it was obvious he was still very weak.

            "Mother! Here let me help you. I know you must be starved. Here, sit here, let me get you something to drink...."

            "Thank you, Aphrodite. You did it!"

            "Hey, what's a Goddess of Love for if not to spread a little happiness around? Look, Eve, I'd like to stay longer, just to make sure, but I _really_ have to go. A Love Goddess' work is never done, you know.  But I'll try get over this way again real soon.”

Then she looked at Gabrielle, and with a serious tone, she said, “ Gabrielle you be good, or I'LL BE BACK!’

And she smiled at all of them.

“Bye now."

           

**The End**


End file.
